


Just Because It's Gossip Doesn't Mean It's Not True

by Celandine



Series: Just Because It's Gossip [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Crossdressing, Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry suggested it as a joke, but Percy finds he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because It's Gossip Doesn't Mean It's Not True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floweringjudas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=floweringjudas).



Percy held his head high, his back straight, ignoring the whispers as he swept through the corridor en route to his office. After nearly two years in a relationship with Harry, he was well-accustomed to gossip.

There had been the initial incredulous titters when they'd started dating. Those had been bad enough, and Percy new enough to the kind of attention that plagued Harry, that he'd nearly given up on the whole thing after only a couple of weeks. The worst was the rumor that Harry was only seeing Percy on the rebound, as a way to make his previous boyfriend jealous. When Harry heard about that one, though, he proved to Percy that he had no such ideas in a very direct way.

It turned out that Percy had a very wide streak of kinkiness in him, something that he'd never suspected until Harry's first suggestion that they try playing around a little bit. Harry had let Percy blindfold him and tie him up, in order to demonstrate his complete trust, and they'd both enjoyed it so much that they'd gone quite a bit further over the ensuing months. Not just bondage; in fact, they discovered that Percy never came so hard as when Harry combined filthy talk with rather a lot of domination. Serious pain, no. That didn't turn Percy on, and Harry flatly refused to do it anyway, not after his experiences fighting Death Eaters.

But there was something that Harry had suggested, as a joke at first, because those idiots at the _Prophet_ were apparently convinced that if two wizards were shagging one of them had to take the part of a girl. Percy hadn't taken him seriously, of course, but Harry kept bringing it up until Percy realized that the idea of wearing women's clothes excited him in a way he'd not anticipated, and finally he agreed.

So, the _Prophet_ thought he was the girl? Percy would be the girl, just to show them – in the most public way possible. He'd grown his hair to shoulder-length ages ago – Harry loved to run his fingers through the wavy strands – and today he'd put it up in a distinctly feminine style. Instead of his usual dark blue work robes, he was wearing silvery grey with touches of soft blue that matched his eyes, and a new pair of spectacles. He hadn't put on more than a bit of powder and lipstick, arguing with Harry that half the witches in the Ministry didn't even bother with that much, but the crowning touch was the pair of high-heeled shoes that made him taller than anyone on the entire floor.

He smiled at his secretary as he sailed through the door. Draco Malfoy's jaw dropped, but he hastily covered his confusion with a cough and brought Percy's morning tea as usual.

The only trouble with this, Percy reflected as he sipped the hot tea and began to sort through that day's stack of urgent memos, was that he might have to owl Harry to come over for lunch and a quick shag at midday. There was just something about frilly knickers.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for floweringjudas, at the request of emiime, who suggested Percy/Harry, prompt "gossip," and requested humor. Um, I did my best. My muse thought this was humorous at the time...


End file.
